


Obey

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme. Meredith orders Orsino to give her a massage and he is somewhat eager to apply. Rating and non-con for chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

Orsino was First Enchanter of the Circle Tower of Kirkwall, also commonly called the Gallows. He was not Meredith’s errand boy, certainly not her personal servant and should not have been expected to come at her beck and call.

And yet he did so every time without fail.

“Orsino, I have need of your talents.” Meredith’s voice always rang with power, whether she was ordering someone to do something or merely having a pleasant conversation. Not that most conversations with Meredith were pleasant. The sound of her voice always seemed to resonate in Orsino’s soul, compelling him to obey. He would almost say that she was using magic when she spoke.

“I am but your humble servant Meredith.” The bow he gave Meredith kept him from seeing her face but he knew that she was likely sneering at him. “What do you request of me?”

“I require the use of your hands.” Meredith told him frankly. “My shoulders have once again become tense.”

Ah yes, the only time Meredith ever allowed a mage to touch her. There were other places Orsino would have loved to touch Meredith. . .her neck for one so that he could wring it. Perhaps even other places, though she would likely have him made tranquil for even thinking it. Despite her hatred of mages and cruelness Meredith was a lovely woman; and she set his blood on fire in more ways than one.

“Of course Meredith.” Was all he said, keeping his voice even. He would never reveal to her the thoughts which occupied his mind.

He moved behind her, noting that she was not in her armour, and began to work on her shoulders. The moment he touched her she tensed, he could see her visibly force herself to relax.

As he began to work at the muscles, not bothering to ask her to remove the layers of clothing that made the task more difficult; he wondered how long this dance would go on. Orsino had been First Enchanter for almost as long as Meredith had been Knight-Commander, and it seemed they had always danced this dance of hatred and respect. He couldn’t help but feel that soon the dance would change. Something was stirring in the air.

The massage itself, unlike everything about their ‘relationship’, was fairly straightforward; Orsino rubbed where he felt tension and where Meredith commanded him to focus on. Orsino was used to this though; Meredith would forever be commanding him until one of them died. One day though he wanted to be the one was in charge, he would tell her what to do, keep her under constant supervision and have her at his beck and call.

Oh the things he could do. Meredith certainly wouldn’t be walking like she had a stick up her ass constantly if Orsino had his way with her.

Alas that was a dream that would never come to fruition. Instead things would continue as they were; only something drastic would change that.

“Enough.” Meredith’s voice cuts through his thoughts like a deadly blade. “You are done, return to your duties.”

And just like that he is dismissed and returning to his office because that is how this will always go; he will always be forced to obey her commands.


End file.
